Rain Plays Cupid
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Sasuke decides to return to the village with his team. No one approves. Rain has plans for her mother and father. Will they work? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day to One and All! Some people say that V Day is a holiday of Love, Romance, and Aphrodite. Others say it was created by HallMark. We may never know. So, On with the story!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke…"<em>

_Yes?_

"_Ahh,…"_

_Are you hurt?_

"_Please, deeper…."_

_What are you talking about?_

_Green eyes?_

_Pink hair?_

_Sakura?_

Sasuke woke to a sudden scare. Suigetsu was asleep, along with Karin and Jugo. Why did he had that dream, he wondered. He laid his hand over his pride and felt that it was long and hard.

"Dammit." He muttered. But, he had to wonder. What would it be like?

_**Chapter One**_

Can I go, now?" Rain complained. She was sitting at her mother's table, while Sakura made eggs and bacon.

"You can't spend your whole life eating Ramen. I swear, you and Naruto now a days." Sakura complained. "How do you like your eggs, hun?"

"Scrambled with a splash of cheese, please." Rain answered back.

"At least he taught you manners." Sakura commented. After twenty minutes, Rain was handed a plate of eggs and bacon, with small errors. The eggs were brown, and the bacon was still pink. Rain looked at her plate, then to Sakura.

"When's Kakashi getting back?"

"Are you saying that he's a better cook than me?" Sakura asked, a little hurt. Then she ate her eggs, and immediately spat it out. Rain smiled. "Oh, dammit! I should know how to cook right about now. How about candy dumplings? My treat."

"K, Mom." Rain agreed. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you and Naruto Sensei touchy about Sasuke? I can kick his ass for raping you."

"Rain…" Sakura began. "…There are some things that are better left forgotten. And, some things your better off not knowing." Rain was confused, but she let it go. No point in shooting a dead horse.

Rain and Sakura were heading to Tsunade's office, when they ran into Ino.

"Sakura!" Ino said.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura said. Rain waved her hand in greeting.

"Where are you two off to?" Ino asked.

"To Lady Tsunade. Rain has medical training to do." Sakura said, placing a hand on Rain's shoulder.

"Ok. Got a date with Sai, catch you later!" Ino hollered, running in the opposite direction.

"Do you think Sai is gonna be bringing books on how to have sex?" Rain asked.

"Most likely." Sakura confirmed. They both began walking again.

* * *

><p>"Your late." Tsunade said, seeing the two girls. Sakura bowed her head.<p>

"Forgive me, My Lady." Sakura begged. "We had to stop somewhere for breakfast." Tsunade looked at her funny.

"Mom can't even make eggs." Rain said, raising her brow.

"All right. Now that the two of you are here, I have a mission for Rain." Everyone got confused on what Tsunade just said.

"Pardon?" Rain asked. Tsunade folded her hands in front of her.

find him and put an end to his attacks."

"Is this mission safe?" Sakura asked. She was worried, and Rain knew it.

"I'll be ok, Mom." Rain assured. "If worse comes to worse, I can use Naruto Sensei's Sexy Jutsu."

"That's why I'm worried." Sakura said, covering her face. Tsunade and Shizune looked at Rain, with shaking heads of disappointment.

"Go." Tsunade said. Rain bowed, and left the room. Sakura watched the door closed, and looked back at her teacher.

"My Lady, is it wise to let her go on a mission like this alone?" Sakura asked.

"She'll be ok, Sakura. I know your worried, and I agree with your concern, but you forget who her father is."

"Rain's nothing like Sasuke." Sakura noted. "She's more like Naruto."

"…" Tsunade was silent. "…You have a point. But, she's maturing at an alarming rate. I think this is good for here."

"I hope so." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>Rain left the village, and was heading South of the village. Quentin was a beautiful place. Naruto took her there three days after they're return to the village. Clean beaches and exotic foods. A real paradise. But the Village hidden in the Heavens, their a top ranking for Honeymoons. Rain walked around the village, taking in the public locations.<p>

'_A child molester needs an open area where no one will think of a creep being at.'_ Rain thought. She turned around the corner, and saw a park. Fairly big and a lot of children. Rain found a bench and sat down. She watched the children play. She looked to her left, and saw a 250lb man, wandering the playground. She watched him very closely. Next thing she knew, a five year old boy was talking to the man. The man grabbed him by the arm, and was dragging the boy away from the park. Rain stood up, and followed him and the boy.

The man wasn't a ninja, and they were heading to an abandoned hospital. Rain watched him enter.

'_Now or never!'_ Rain thought.

* * *

><p>"I need to sit down." Suigetsu said. Everyone looked at him. "Getting a bit dizzy."<p>

"Your carrying that thing all over the place." Karin said, pointing to Zabuza's weapon. Sasuke looked forward and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except the huge man dragging a little boy behind him. Sasuke didn't think nothing of it. He then looked up, and saw the little girl from when Team Kakashi ran into him at Orochimaru's old hideout. He froze.

'_Rain!'_ Sasuke thought. He looked at his team.

"Something came up that needs my attention. Be back in an hour." Sasuke said, aiming for the trees. Everyone was confused. Sasuke was jumping from branch to branch. He didn't care if he was noticed, he followed.

* * *

><p>"Now, little boy…" The man said, with drool in his voice. "Take off your clothes. All of them."<p>

"NO!" The boy yelled. The man stood in front of him, and smacked him across the face. The boy wasn't alone. 5 boys and 9 girls were there, too.

"Now, are you gonna obey?"

Knock knock knock! Everyone looked at the door.

"Who the hell?" The man screamed and went to the door.

* * *

><p>"TRANSFORM!" Rain hollered. Followed by a poof of smoke. Sasuke watched very closely. He knew this was his daughter. He's seen her Sharingan. The smoke cleared, and Sasuke saw a naked twenty year old skinny women with green hair and black eyes. Sasuke dropped his head out of shock, disgust, and disappointment.<p>

'_Naruto…'_ Sasuke thought. The door opened, and the man's jaw dropped.

"HELL YEAH!" The man hollered. There was another poof of smoke, and Rain kicked him in the testicles. She ran to the top floor and found the kids. She found them in the last room on the top floor.

"Don't hurt us!" A little girl screamed. Rain got on her knees.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to get you out." Rain said, but got hit in the back of the head by a folded chair. Rain collapsed on the floor, and the man was standing tall. The kids began to cry. The man was grinning from ear to ear.

"CHIDORI!" A voice hollered, and lightning ran through the man's chest, blood spilling everywhere. All the kids looked at him with fear. "That's for hitting my daughter."

"Black Ops and Jounins were all over the place, bringing kids to their original homes and families. Rain was sitting up, with a bag of ice. Sasuke walked up to Rain, and took a seat next to her.

"Rain." Sasuke greeted.

"Father." Rain said with venom.

"I don't want you using that jutsu again. Clear?"

"If you were married to Mom, that'd be a different story, but your not." Rain said, standing up. "So, I don't have to listen to you." She walked off, and began talking to a black op.

'…_Then my decision has been made.'_ Sasuke thought._ '…Time to go home.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Here is all for now. If you like it, comment and I will continue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I got one review, so it's a start. On with the fanfic "Rain Plays Cupid".**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

><p>"Well, Rain." Tsunade said, as Rain stood before her, with Naruto and Sakura at her side. "You managed to find all of the missing kids, so that's a plus."<p>

"That's Rain, for you." Naruto commented.

"The perp, well..." Tsunade hesitated, looking over the papers. "According to the report, you used Chidori to destroy his heart."

"I can only do Chidori as a bow and quiver." Rain commented. Everyone looked at her.

"If not you, then who?" Tsunade asked.

_"That'd be me."_

Everyone froze. Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened with shock and fear. Rain turned around and saw the one man she least expected to see, let alone be in the same room with him.

"What the hell are you doing here, you damn rapist?" Rain snapped.

"Rain!" Sakura hollered, turning around, glaring at her daughter. "That is your father. Show some respect."

"Sorry, Mom, but..." Rain said. She looked at her father one more time. Anger and rage boiled in her blood, and it was shown within her eyes. "...I'm not accepting this ass whole as my father. He can burn in hell for all I care." Not uttering another word, Rain walked past her father, and slammed the door. She passed Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Naruto turned around and saw him standing there.

"Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke looked over to Naruto.

"Well, Naruto." Sasuke began. "Your here, too."

"What brings you here, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm here for custody over my daughter, Rain Uchiha."

"What?" Naruto was shocked to hear that. Sasuke's glare went towards Naruto.

"I don't trust the dobe when it comes to raising children, especially when it comes to my daughter." What Sasuke just said made all the women go into shock. Naruto clenched his fists, and began shaking with rage.

"Rain is nothing like you..." Naruto began. "...And your not gonna get Rain's respect like this. You have to earn it, you damn bastard!" Naruto's holler shook everyone as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"...They're both right." Sakura said. "I had to gain Rain's trust the first day she and Naruto came back from the Sand Village."

"You will be under constant supervision." Tsunade said. "You may stay with Naruto, until we have Ibiki interrogate you. Understood?"

"...Agreed." Sasuke said. Sakura stood there with shock. What happens, now?

* * *

><p>Rain opened a door to a dark, gloomy place. She walked in, and sat at the booth. And old man, cleaning a cup came over. He had hair at the sides of his head, and a mustache.<p>

"Hey, Rain." The old man greeted.

"Hey, Bana." Rain greeted, gloomy.

"Father problems, again?" Bana asked. Rain nodded in agreement.

"I'll get you some saki." Bana said.

"Thanks." Rain said. After three minutes, a bottle of Saki and a shot glass was placed before her. Rain poured some into the glass, and chugged it down. Rain sighed.

"Can't believe he wants to be involved with me." Rain mumbled. "He should have thoughted that when the bastard raped my mother." Rain poured some more into the glass, and chugged it down.

"3 pm and your all ready hittin' the booze?" A voice asked. Rain looked over and saw her partner, Spike. His name is "Kisame Hozuki", but everyone calls him Spike. Red hair, purple eyes and glasses. He was wearing a black t shirt and black pants. Rain starred at her glass.

"Hey, Spike." Rain greeted. Spike took a chair next to her.

"Hey, Bana. Water, please?" Spike asked.

"Comin' right up." Bana said. Spike looked at Rain.

"Family problems?" Spike asked.

"You can say that, again." Rain said. Spike watched her pour saki into her cup, and chugged it down.

"You know, that can damage your liver?" Spike said. Rain didn't care, she just kept drinking her beverage. Rain tilted the bottle, and saw that it was empty.

"Bana, another round, please." Rain hollered. The door opened, and the person standing in the door was shocked, and dissapointed.

"Rain, what are you doing here?" Spike looked to see who it was.

"Kakashi Sensei." Spike greeted. Kakashi walked to the other side of Rain, and took a seat.

"I heard your father's back in town." Kakashi said. Rain sighed. Bana handed Rain another bottle, and took the old one away. Rain continued her consumption of alcohol. Rain looked everywhere.

"Why are there two Kakashis, and five Spilkes?" Rain asked, slurring her words.

"Ok, Rain, you've had enough." Spike said, taking the bottle while Kakashi took the glass.

"You're no fuuuun." Rain slurred. Bana walked over to his odd customers, and took the bottle and glass.

"How much?" Kakashi asked.

"14.75" Bana answered.

"How many bottles has she had?" Spike asked.

"Two." Bana answered. Kakashi paid Bana, Spike grabbed Rain by her legs, and threw her over his shoulder. They both went through the door, and ran into Sakura.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura hollered, seeing her daughter in the position she's in.

"It wasn't my fault." Kakashi defeneded himself, as Sakura placed her hand over Rain's forehead, and ran medical chakra through it. She went from shock, to anger.

"RAIN, YOUR DRUNK?"

"Hey, Mom. Can I kill Sasuke?" Rain asked.

"All right, lady." Spike said, begining to walk. "We need to get you home." Both adults followed Spike and Rain.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were wondering around, heading for his apartment.<p>

"Do you mind if I leave a shadow clone with you?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "I have a date with Hinata."

"You finally noticed?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Put me down, you damn fish!" Both were shocked to hear that, but they knew that voice.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Rain!" Naruto shouted, and ran to the group. "What the hell happened?"

"Blame Kakashi." Sakura said, pointing to their sensei.

"I didn't do anything." Kakashi protested. Naruto walked over to Rain, and he could smell the alcohol.

"Don't tell me that she's drunk." Naruto said.

"You let my daughter drink?" Sasuke yelled, rather upset.

"I don't let her, it's Bana!" Naruto shouted. Sakura shook her head.

"You've grown, Sasuke." Kakashi complemented, as Sasuke starred at him.

"Hmph." Sasuke said.

"Let's get Rain home." Sakura said, as she headed toward her house. Everyone else followed. After twenty minutes, they made it to Sakura's house. She unlocked the door, and everyone entered. It was a three bedroom house, with two bathrooms. The livingroom was well furbished. You could see the upstairs, and the stairs lead to a walkway with safety bars on the side. There were four doors on the left side of the house.

"Lay Rain on the couch, please." Sakura asked. Spike did what he was told.

"I gotta go. It's getting late." Spike said, looking out the window. The sun was setting.

"Take care, Spike." Sakura said. Spike nodded, and left. The others were just standing there. Nauto looked at the clock.

5:47 pm

"SHIT!" Naruto hollered. "My date with Hinata!" Naruto ran for the door. "Can Sasuke stay with you guys? Thanks!" Not bothering to hear a nother word, Naruto ran through the opened door. Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is ch. 2 for all to see and enjoy. I just need some more reviews to continue. Don't be shy!<strong>


End file.
